


Warmth In Unexpected Places

by Mosspool13



Series: The Dancer and The Thief [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosspool13/pseuds/Mosspool13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[FE13] It was a cold trek back to camp for Gaius and Olivia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth In Unexpected Places

**Author's Note:**

> A short, fluffy one-shot of Gauis and Olivia. 
> 
> I adore this pairing so much; I had to make something fluffy and romantic about them.

The snow was still fresh. Gaius watched the young dancer walking ahead of him. Her clothes were so revealing. In such weather, how could she stand it? He heard the sneeze and lifted his head, catching the young woman as she wiped her nose gently with her hand. He strode up to her side.

"I heard that." She jumped, whirling around to stare with wide eyes at her companion. 

The thief smirked a little, rolling his tongue around the lollipop in his lips. "Don't try to hide it, Twinkle Toes."

She turned her head sheepishly down, a faint blush on her cheeks. "I-I didn't disturb you did I?"

"Course not, babe." He chuckled and proceeded to wrap an arm around the girl's shoulders. Olivia's face went redder than a tomato and in her surprise, and utter embarrassment, she pushed Gaius will all of her force, so hard she knocked the poor man into the ground, and directly into a pile of snow. With a grunt, the red-head found himself covered head to toe in white, and a chill went creeping up his spine.

"Oh gosh! Gauis! I'm so sorry!" Olivia gasped and ran to his side. The thief sighed, getting to his feet and dusting himself off. Yet the chill did not go, and a rather strong wind blew through them. Gaius found himself clutching his figure as he shivered. "Damn is it cold!" Olivia merely watched him in worry and he stared down at her in surprise. 

"How in the gods are you not shivering?"

She shrugged, "I'm used to the cold." Shyly, she raised her feet to show her bare feet, wiggling her toes. "I don't get frostbite either."

"You must be some sort of Ice Queen, Twinkle Toes." Gaius chattered, his teeth clinking against each other so hard he snapped his lollipop in half.

"I-Ice Queen!?" Olivia gasped, taken aback. "I-I couldn't possibly-!"

"I-It was a joke." Gaius hurriedly pointed out before an overwhelming sneeze had him hunch over. "Gods."

"I'm so sorry Gaius." Olivia apologized again but the thief shook his head.

"I-I told you it's fine. B-But seriously, I'm more worried about you." Looking down at her feet again, Gaius frowned and made up his mind. He approached her suddenly and, without warning, wrapped his arms around her bare waist, lifting her easily into his arms. 

Olivia was so dumbstruck she didn't immediately react. When it dawned on her that she was airborne, she gasped and blushed a deep red. This time, however, she made sure she didn't accidentally push Gaius down again.

"P-Please put me down!"

"No can do, Twinkle Toes." Gaius refused with a shake of his head and a cheeky grin. 

"I'll just have to carry you all the way back to camp."

"B-but I told you! I-I don't get frostbite!"

"Babe, I'd feel better if you didn't have to take that chance, besides," He hugged her a little closer. "You are damn warm for wearing so little."

She blushed furiously but said no more, allowing the thief to carry her back to camp, keeping him warm; and, even to Olivia, who loved the winter and the snow, so used to the cold biting sensations on her skin from living in Regna Ferox, found comfort and warmth in the cocoon of Gaius' body.


End file.
